LEGO Dimensions
LEGO Dimensions is a toys-to-life crossover video game, in the style of Disney Infinity and Skylanders, developed by LEGO and Traveller's Tales, was released on September 27, 2015. The game is available for Xbox 360, Xbox One, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, and Wii U. The game was announced to be in development on April 9, 2015, but was first rumored a few weeks before. Plot When a mysterious and powerful vortex suddenly appears in various LEGO worlds, different characters from DC Comics, The Lord of the Rings and The LEGO Movie are swept away. To save their friends, Batman, Gandalf and Wyldstyle bravely jump into the vortex and quickly find themselves fighting to save all of LEGO humanity. Let creativity be the guide to a building and gaming adventure – a journey through unexpected worlds and team-up with unlikely allies in the quest to defeat the evil Lord Vortech. Play with different mini figures from different worlds together in one LEGO video game, and use each other’s vehicles and gadgets in a way never before possible. LEGO Bad Cop driving the DeLorean Time Machine…why not?! The LEGO Ninjago Masters of Spinjitsu fighting alongside Wonder Woman...yes, please! Get ready to break the rules, because the only rule with LEGO Dimensions is that there are no rules. There is an ancient planet at the center of the LEGO Multiverse inhabited by an evil mastermind, Lord Vortech. It is said that he who controls the Foundational Elements that this planet is built upon, controls all of the Multiverse. Lord Vortech has vowed to be that ruler, summoning characters from a variety of LEGO worlds to help him find these building bricks of LEGO civilization. Some have agreed. Others have rebelled. And only the combined powers of the greatest LEGO heroes can stop him. When a mysterious and powerful vortex suddenly appears in various LEGO worlds, Robin, from the DC Comics universe, MetalBeard, from the LEGO Movie universe and Frodo, from the Lord of the Rings universe are swept away. To save their friends, Batman, Gandalf and Wyldstyle bravely jump into the vortex. As they journey to locations beyond their wildest imaginations in search of their friends, they soon realize that Lord Vortech is summoning villains from across different LEGO worlds to help him gain control. As his power grows, worlds mix, unexpected characters meet and all boundaries are broken. Our heroes must travel through space and time to rescue their friends before the vortexes destroy all of LEGO humanity. Prologue While chasing Bane down the streets of Gotham City, Robin is sucked through a dimensional rift, causing him to be pulled through. Batman follows him, only to be transported to the world of the Lord of the Rings. Batman interrupts Gandalf when fighting the Balrog, saving his life from falling down a mountain. When they reach the top, Frodo is pulled through a dimensional rift. Batman and Gandalf both give chase. We skip to Cloud Cuckoo Land, where MetalBeard is also pulled through a dimensional rift. The duo land in The LEGO Movie dimension in Cloud Cuckoo Land. After a small fight between Batmen, Wyldstyle joins Batman and Gandalf, leaving behind Cloud Cuckoo Land. The trio then arrives in a strange place where they are presented with the LEGO Gateway. They must rebuild the Gateway to save their friends. Powerpuff Girls Characters Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles are playable characters. All of the girls will come with 1 vehicle, gadget and companion exclusive to their fun pack or team pack respectively. Trivia * It has been confirmed by Arthur Parsons (co-head of LEGO Dimensions) that The Powerpuff Girls would be playable. * Three other Cartoon Network franchises, Adventure Time, Teen Titans Go! and Scooby-Doo are some of the many franchises in this game alongside the Powerpuff Girls. * The reboot's cast voiced the girls. * The PPG Adventure world will be a LEGO-like Townsville, based on the rebooted world. * This game is one huge crossover game, with characters from a variety of franchises all in one game. * DC Comics, the publisher of some of the 1998 series' comics is one of the many franchises in this game. * Franchises referenced in both the 1998 and 2016 version of the show such as Knight Rider and DC Comics are present in this game. * The Powerpuff Girls, along with Teen Titans Go, were part of wave 9 of packs, which came out in September 2017. See also * LEGO The Powerpuff Girls Category:Merchandise Category:Video games Category:Crossovers